Moments of time
by Breaeden Swordwind
Summary: The Newest poem is a Valentine Poem by Albel Nox about Nel...he's angsty just the way we like him. Please read and review anon review accepted.
1. Chapter 1

Albel #1

Oceanographic society of the stars

Sees the play of this pathetic farce

And I an actor in pretty prancing play

Faking my way through childhood to reach a starving day

Moonlite Kirlsa ain't she grand

Busted and broken and bleeding and bastardized by my heavy hand

Take it back all I gave take it back and smile

I don't care I haven't given in such a while

I'm walking on the souls green mile

Walking on the fields of grass the needle beds and godly bile

Faking faking it faking it all to bloody bloody hell

Touch me and I won't move won't twitch my nerveless cell

See the ocean rolling above me, a thousand points of hellish light

See the comets fall, angels punted from heaven falling in the night

* * *

Albel #2

Atheistic one-show band

Fireball and metal hand

Hopelessness and dragon brand

Choking on a sea of sand

Make it come

Make it come

I'll stand and say the silent sorrow of another day

Pointlessness and fallow fields

Another stinging harvest yields

And behind my grassy shield

My only dream is deathly sealed

Take it all

Take it all

I won't stand to be shot down won't sleep when I lay down

Where were you when the lights went out

Where were you when I noosed myself

So red So dead so long so short no doubt

I dreamed you dead I killed myself

When I killed you

When I killed you

Now I have what I want and I hate myself and damn its good

* * *

Fayt #1

Stomach this, its okay to cry

I won't be here, I don't like to try

I hate you, my loving dear

Please don't mind me leaving

I know I that you are grieving

But I just have to fear what is this I fear?

You can shoot me when I turn my back

I don't care I won't look back

I don't want you and I hate it

I don't love you this was fated

Kill me

for yourself

Or at least do something

For yourself

You don't do nothing

For yourself

You just cry

For yourself

Well I'll die

For myself

* * *

Roger #1

Playing in the minutes stings to hell

Growing up make me retch

Another Apoptotic Apocalypse

Similar saliva stretch

I'm getting older

The world is colder

And heaven smolders

And drops its water boulders

On me and my friends the soldiers

As we grow older

As we kill our god

As we kill our god

As we kill our god

We're cannon fodder

Pathetic martyrs

Souls for barter

Where is Sartre?

I think he grew to old

Like us so bold

Grasping earth begins to fold

* * *

Yes I know it stinks but bear with me.Its a poetry page, how good can it be? 'sides I wrote this all over a 20 minute period so there aren't any new Howls for Carl Solomon (which by the way is a great poem). 

Any way review at your discretion. You can flame me if you want. It makes me stronger.


	2. Chapter 2

Nel #1

Ruby red is in my eye

Or is it his?

I forget where I was going

Is this carnal bliss?

I can't think straight

I want to touch it

A new bloodlust desires sate

This isn't right

I'm walking out on family

Hope they don't mind

Touch the stars two are red

And they burn out in time

Because of this

I'm getting strong

I won't miss

Will make the siren song

Like syrup to entrap

That cold-ass bastard

Hate his guts so bad

To a demon I'm plastered

Burn me

As I burn you

You see

This thing here

It's you dear

Sorry about

The knife wound

Passion made me miss

* * *

Albel #3

Two lips succumb to you

One tongue boorish rude

I can't fight

Those lips

They curse and bite

And passion sips

I can't say what I mean

And cannot think what I dream

Why do I fight?

Not drift away

This halo's light

Come today

Maggots and fools I speak

And every word of rotting reeks

Lost the fight

With myself

Sorry but there's

No one else

* * *

Cliff #1

I think I see something good

While burn on a stick of wood

Many pictures play montage

Was it only just a mirage?

I can't think straight anymore

Things so clear begin to blur

In a daze I'm kicked by Rog'

I only think of this mirage

A resilient gem in plain sight

No no no this ain't right

Love should be far out of reach

Not this mirage in a desert seek

* * *

Finished a few more poems and yeah Albel #3 has a double meaning same with cliff #1 but less so for cliff (also so not Rog is a contraction of Roger)...i think thats it...bye

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Fayt #2

It seems that life has left me here  
In a group of loner men and heroes  
We write upon the wall and sear  
Typing a memory of number zero  
Feels pretty good I guess

I lead a group of leaders and follow them  
To the cogs that twist on high  
And that gods that beg for me to hollow them  
At least there isn't much of a sky  
Feelin' just a little bit less

Lavender oceans  
A dancing commotion  
Leave me out at the door

Never was lonely  
I lived for one only  
I guess I could wish for more

Albel #4

This black-and-white man  
That you were promised  
Is finally delivered to the land  
Of green and plenty and little missed

A little worse for wear I suppose  
While you all make light of life  
And eat from cornucopia reposed  
Every child husband and wife

At least there's no one for me  
As I arrive at the penitentiary  
At least there's no one for me  
Nobody to act as missionary  
To me

I know I'm selfish sorry 'bout that  
But with this green I'm sure you can spare  
Enough for me to make me fat  
You can give it without cause for care

The cold south wind is at my back  
And chill the fattened urchins  
Who all seemed to have what I lack  
And have found what has me searching

Moonlit oceans  
Way up in the sky  
Aphrodite's potion  
Could net me a cry

At least there's no one for me  
Not for this new fangled century  
At least there's no one for me  
In this city's sprawling revelry  
To me

Nel #2

It seems I'm no longer old  
Still intrepid but not bold  
The world just grew a thousand fold

Still I am in nervous motion  
The silent waves are a commotion  
At this brand new endless ocean

Everything is growing  
Emotions I did not have before I do  
Plants bloom I don't remember sowing  
But I'm still small and so are you

So much to see but so little time  
A world speaking in pantomime  
And motions that in silence rhyme

But I'm still here and so are you  
So much to see but years so few  
We must grow and shine true

This is the end  
But it only began  
We are godsend  
And last of man

* * *

Been a while since I did anything in SO but heres some stuff. R&R 


	4. Valentine's Day Edition

Anyway this is a Valentines Poem by Albel about Nel so enjoy

Review

* * *

**Talking Backwards**

**by Albel Nox**

She looks at me I'm talking backwards

Am I think I least at

She smiles and me and pays it forward

But I can live with that

Might as well confess to her

Things could be better done

Time is flashing in a blur

I think I'm on the run

I am talking in a loop a in talking am I

So maybe I should tell her but I know I will cry

Red and black and white are mixed in two or one?

Twisting twisting fast and broken in the heart shaped sun

Scratching up the wall I built

Smashing every brick down

Out my barren plain of river silt

To the warm valley's red gown

So close to hate so near to desire

Something that I do not know

Half is icy water the other half fire

But where in the world did she go?

I am talking in a loop a in talking am I

Just to hear the two-blade cherub's sweet sigh

I etch in her the runes that I read of her

Sweat is come saliva gone never felt so unsure

Sleeping castles waking lovers

Come to greet this red girl

What she got on me Why does she hover

Over top of my world

Blood is everywhere blood is everywhere

But only serves to remind

Seems she's going home why is she goin' there

Why is she so blind

I am talking in a loop a in talking am I

I can't think straight cannot talk to fly

Damn you stupid voice speak for once in life

Don't make me go get my five foot knife

Oh you heart shaped sun Oh you heart shaped sun

Come and worship to me

Don't speak backwards now I already done

That can you not see

Please just give me words

Any ones will do

Great few or many herds

From her to me to you

No that's backwards

I am talking in a loop a in talking am I

Wonder if she would see if I wrote it on the sky

O wait I forgot I suck at writing I am only a four

I try any way at you just have such an allure

I'm not thinking straight in curve

I falling again apart

Don't think that I could ever serve

To say what I kill in this heart

Backwards speaking now foot to head

Pretty good pretty dumb me

What's my enemy? You my enemy dead

No wait I'm my enemy

I am talking in a loop a in talking am I

Wonder if our to threads they could tie

Like these stupid tales growing from my head

Think I said all that can be said

I'm talking in reverse

This seems so perverse

I am breaking up

Can't we be making up

Take it up around

This will run aground

Heart shaped sun on me

Heart shaped pageantry

Day of love is gone

And I'm the only one

Still with out soul

Mate to fill the hole

Oh well I guess

I could settle for less

No not less then you

I am going through

Head is such pain

Everything is a refrain

Everything is a refrain

Around my neck a chain

Tether me to you

But what can tether's do?

Heart shaped sun on me

I guess we don't have to breed

Speaking in reverse

No I'm not perverse

Please say "wicked one

Won't you call me hun"

No you can't say that

You would not say that

I wouldn't want you to

To up front for you

Back door better now

Back lighting how

Heat son in my eye

Backwards talking I

Come one ruby red

I know you want me dead

Sun light in your eyes

In your heart shaped cry

You will bring me down

Bring me to the ground

I'm speaking in reverse

I'm speaking in reverse

I'm speaking in reverse

I'm thinking in reverse


End file.
